In the prior design of cabinets of the kind described, terminals in each of the terminal array in the cabinet are respectively connected to corresponding leads in a stub length of cable running outward from the cabinet housing. Each cabinet has several of such stub cable lengths extending out therefrom. The electrical connection of the leads in the several cables to respective terminals in the corresponding terminal arrays was effected by providing splices, at the free ends of the stub cable lengths and cables, of leads in, respectively, such stub lengths and cables. The making of such splices, however, required a splice pit or nearby manhole for splicing the stub lengths and cables. As another disadvantage, the splices so made were often not well protected against the deleterious effects of weather or other factors detrimental to the integrity of such splices.